Heart Of Darkness
by Ainat
Summary: It is said that a house is just a house. But is it? Some houses hide dark secrets, tales that aren't supposed to be unveiled. Unfortunately, some people learned it the hard way.
1. Just A House

**A/N: **I know I shouldn't be publishing another story - how many have I finished lately? However, it has been a long time since I worked on a horror story that I had to give this idea an oportunity. I'm writing an unusual couple, but I hope some of you like it, and this idea is slight based on a TV show and movie. As you know English isn't my first language. Enjoy it! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Heart Of Darkness<strong>

_Chapter One -_ Just A House

It is said that a house is just a house. It is a simple edifice made of stone, concrete, glass and wood where some people raise their family and live until the end of their days on Earth while others spend their lives jumping from house to house.

But how can a house be just a house when it has so many stories to tell? Behind those four walls happens more than someone can ever think of. Some have pleasant stories to tell while others hide secrets and are haunted by the past of their previous owners.

A house isn't just a house. Every house has its own tale and some tales aren't supposed to be unveiled. Finding out the truth about a certain house can be dangerous. Too bad some people learned it the hard way.

- We are almost there - Wade Barrett announced to the woman sat on the passenger's seat of the car. He sent a beam in her direction, taking the eyes from the road for a brief moment. She didn't make an effort to look back at him or to smile.

The wearing voyage would come to an end very soon - however, not as soon as the female wished. In no time the married couple would reach their destination.

It was easy to tell that Katie Lea Barrett wasn't enjoying the trip. She had been skeptical about it since the beginning. The woman was certain no one in his perfect sense would travel so many miles and leave all behind to repair a relationship. However, Wade, for some odd and unbelievable reason, convinced her to do it.

She glanced at the outside by the car's closed window. To where did Wade bring her? The neighborhood didn't appear a place where Katie would like to live. The dwellings were absolutely gorgeous, but the Los Angeles suburbs weren't her place. She didn't have the characteristics of the people who lived there.

Years ago, Katie found herself happy in Kentucky after moving from England. Having two oceans separating her from her homeland wasn't easy at first. But at the end she found Louisville a pleasant place to live and met friend for life. And if it wasn't her moving to Kentucky when hired by WWE, she would never have met the love of her life, or at least she thought back then.

After marrying to Wade, the English woman moved to Tampa, the town where her current husband was living because it was easier to have access to the new WWE's train facility. It took her a while to adjust at the climate and at the new residence - she found it too big for a just-married couple. Nonetheless, after a while, a couple of months, she was happy with her new life. Perhaps her adaption would have been faster if it wasn't her crazy schedule at the time that precluded her of spending more time at home.

But now? She travelled throughout the country - state after state was left behind - to find a place in a new town that she couldn't tolerate. And it was all because to run off from the past that would always haunt them. Didn't Wade understand some memories would live forever? They could leave all behind, but the memories would always survive inside them.

A string of dark hair was coyly tucked behind her ear, leaving her pale features visible. Katie always had fair skin, but lately her skin was whiter than it has ever been, showing everyone she was sick. It was his entire fault. He did this to her.

Normal couples would visit a counselor instead of leaving a life behind to start over. Katie wondered the reason Wade didn't think about it. She found it a better option than the one he took. It was less in expensive than moving and it would have the same result: the end of them as one.

Wade stopped the car in front of a detached house different of all the dwellings - most townhouses - she had seen during the long and exhausting trip. Her eyes fathomed the outside. Compared to the other houses it was antique - for some odd reason it gave her a glow. It was large for what Katie could tell, but not enormous as those houses which have an exaggerate number of rooms that would never be all occupied.

Before the raven haired woman could open the vehicle's door by herself, Wade had already done it. While she observed the house, he had won time to act as a gentleman. She rolled her blue eyes in annoyance. She didn't need his gentleness.

- What do you think?

- It's old. - The answer was short and cold. An answer he already was expecting for. Lately, whenever they spoke more than three sentences, it would end up on a fight.

Approaching from the house, Wade tried to reach his wife's hand, but Katie didn't allow him to touch her. The German-born English woman's pace become faster and they weren't side-by-side anymore.

Wade ran his hand through his short dark hair. He was doing his best to put their relationship back on track. Nevertheless, his wife pushed him away every time he tried any kind of contact or to speak with her. He couldn't even hold her hand. The worst part was she didn't send him an angry glance as she did in the beginning. She simply ignored him as he was a strange.

- Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Barrett. - The house seller stood at the door showing her white pearls. The woman in her fifties needed to give the couple a good impression. A smile helped buy a house and she was aware to sell this house many smiles were needed. - I was waiting for you.

- The traffic was awful. - Wade excused their lateness, but Katie didn't make the effort to pull out a fake smile or even to sustain her husband's truthful excuses.

To buy a new house had been Wade's idea, not hers. The English woman was still trying to figure out how he convinced her to do this. A new house wouldn't save what was left of their marriage - as much as Wade wished it to happen.

If they had done the things to her way, it would already be all over between them. They wouldn't drag themselves through this undesirable and miserable situation. Wasn't Wade tired of fighting?

- Are you ready for the tour?

The house was as antique inside as it was outside. The seller told them it had been built seventy years ago by a renamed doctor. It had survived to a fire two decades ago. Nevertheless, with its age and history, it was still in exemplary conditions and ready to welcome new owners.

- This house is ideal to raise children. Do you see all this space where they can play without leaving their mommy and daddy concerned? By the way, do you have any kids? - the woman asked when they reached the backyard.

- We don't want to have children - Katie's answer cut off Wade, who sent her a puzzled glance. Until that day he had never listened to his wife pronouncing those words. It was one more indication to show him that she wanted to put an end to this.

- This house is amazing - Wade exclaimed when they were back inside the house, more exactly on the kitchen. They still had the first floor to observe. He swerved his eyes in his wife's direction. - Don't you like it Katie?

Without pronouncing a word, Katie departed from the two other people surrounding her and went upstairs. It was indeed a marvelous house. Nevertheless, her thoughts were far away from being related to the house she and her husband were seeing.

- Your wife doesn't seem to share the same opinion.

Wade stayed without knowing what to say. Kate hasn't been herself for a long time. He was aware it was his fault - he would carry that burden it until the rest of his days, if she didn't return to the lovely and cheerful woman she was once before -, but he was trying to make everything right. He was trying to be a good husband and to fix his mistakes.

Upstairs, Katie finally found herself alone. It was clear as crystal the woman under stairs only cared about selling the house. She had the feeling the older woman was throwing the house at them due to her wonderful descriptions. A house as this should have a lot more buyers and with better offers than theirs - well, Wade's because she wouldn't give a dollar for a new house. She didn't imagine a reason for the woman be dying to vend them the house.

Katie strolled through the empty hall until she reached one of the divisions. By the appearance, it seemed the master bedroom. The raven haired woman leaned her body against the door frame and scanned the large and illuminated space.

A new town and a new house was Wade's idea to start all over again between them. It was his way of giving their torn marriage a second chance. A marriage she thought being ideal until the day she discovered the truth. Katie closed her eyelids. It was excruciating to remember what Wade did. If he had just…

Why did he have to ruin their relationship? He threw away a four year relationship for nothing and now he was trying to pick up the pieces of it.

Katie inhaled a deep breath and tried to remove those thoughts from her troubled mind. She promised she would let it go for her own sake, but it was too hard to forget his actions. How did Wade expect her to forget what he did? How did he expect her to forgive what he did? When she needed him most, she ended up finding he wasn't the man she thought he was. He shattered her trust and now was expecting her to forgive him; to act as nothing had happened.

- Isn't it perfect? - The male English accent brought her back to reality, which at the moment was less painful than her thoughts.

Turning around, Katie swerved her eyes to the walls in the hall, not to face her husband. The paintings were just terrifying. They were far for being perfect, the words used by Wade to describe the dwelling.

- I don't like the paintings on the walls. They fright me. - And they brought back painful memories; something Katie desperately wanted to forget.

How did someone have the cruelty of drawing on the walls a baby being ripped off by demons? To draw people being burned in red flames? A chill ran thought Katie's spine. If they brought the house those draws would have to go. She wouldn't be able to glance at them every day without feeling a shiver.

- We can easily take care of them. - A bucket of paint and it would like the images had never existed.

Katie rolled her eyes in annoyance. Even if she didn't want to move to this house, Wade seemed decided to do it If it wasn't this house the chosen one for a bright future, he would drag her to another house, as he had done before, until she finally agreed buying one. Why was it so important for him to save their marriage?

- You really want to buy this house, don't you? - the wife spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. - It doesn't seem you need my approval to have it. Don't you think it must be a catch? Why is the price so low?

The woman showed up from nowhere to give Katie the answer she was looking for. There was a reason for the low price and it wouldn't be an enjoyable motive as Katie was about to learn.

- The last owners were murdered - the woman spoke and both husband and wife twisted their bodies to face her. - Well, one of them was murdered and the other committed suicide.

This was too much for the raven haired woman. An assassination? No, just no! She had been against the idea of a new house since the beginning. She clearly wasn't going to reside in a place where someone lost his life.

- I'm not going to live in a house where someone died. - She sent Wade a warning glance. It was better for him to stop thinking about the idea of buying this place. If a new house was going to be bought, it was better no one to have died on its ground.

- In a matter of fact, they died outside, in the backyard, three years ago. It was an unfortunate moment.

Katie's beautiful blue eyes were now sending red flames to the other woman, warning her to shut up, to be quiet. Was she serious? The most important was that someone died in this house and not in which part of the house. If the eyes could kill, the house seller would be lying on the floor lifeless.

- Can you give us a moment alone? - Wade needed a moment to speak with Katie without the other woman around. If he was going to be insulted at least the other woman wouldn't listen to it.

It didn't take them too long to be alone, only surrounded by the dreadful hall. As soon as the woman's steps weren't heard by the couple - they were sure if she was listening to them or not -, Katie spoke and used a serious tone of voice.

- I won't live in a house where someone was killed - she warned her husband. She could read in his eyes he was willing to buy the house, whenever someone was killed or not. Was he so eager to fix their relationship that he would buy this house? - You dragged me from a perfectly fine house and now you want me to live in a place where someone was murdered. Are you out of your mind?

- A perfectly fine house, Kat? Are you listening to yourself? You didn't want to live there. Did you forget everything you did to avoid to enter inside it?

- No woman in her perfect mind would like to stay living on the house where…- Kate cut herself off before going further with her accusations. She did it to protect herself - to stay sane -, not for him.

An acute sound, which seemed to come from the pipes, echoed through the hall. It gave an opportunity to Katie to calm down before started yelling and accusing Wade. It would be so much easier if he agreed to take care of their relationship as she wished.

- This has been the only house you haven't walked away as soon as the tour begun - Wade said when the hurtful sound vanished. - You must have liked it, even if it wasn't much. I understand people died here, but let's give it a shot. You don't need to go to the backyard.

- Isn't it the same backyard where she told our children could play?

This wasn't a battle she would win. Taking a deep breath, she decided she would let him go ahead with his plans, but it didn't mean the war was over. When it came to an end she would leave it victorious, which meant her plans went ahead and not his.

- Can you find someone to take care of the pipes? - Wade raised his eyebrow in confusion; why did the pipes need to be repaired? - I'm not going to lose hours of sleep because of its annoying sounds.

It wasn't a "yes", but it was Katie's form to tell him she accepted to move to this place. He confessed it was more than he was hoping for from her. He was almost expecting that she would tell him to do whatever he wished; she wouldn't take part in the decision.

- And hire someone to paint the walls or do it by yourself. I'll be the one spending more time in this house and I don't want to stare at these… - her finger pointed at the baby; she didn't have words to describe the cruelty of the draw -…every single day.

She didn't take a second look at him before disappearing into one of the divisions. Wade didn't follow her; he stood behind watching her vanishing.

If her devoted husband wanted this house, then he would have it. But at the end of the day, the purchase would be a waste of money and when it was sold again the cash would be shared between them during their divorce process.

If Katie gave Wade what he wanted now, then he would give her what she desired the most in the future.


	2. A Change Of Heart?

**A/N:** Thank you **Girl on Fire**, **Glamagirl**, **dashinginconverse** and **Dashings Destinty** for reviewing the first chapter. I'm happy with the reception this story had. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this new chapter - I think it didn't turn out bad. Read & Review.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two -<em> A Change of Heart?

Box after box was stacked in a pile, filling the antique and spacious house. The house's space had certainly been reduced. Everywhere Katie glanced at she caught a glimpse of a box made of card and it was an unpleasant view. If Wade was around, she without doubt would have already thrown a box at him. He was the only person to blame for this mess.

Katie inhaled a calming breath to not to lose her grin. She had forgotten how exhausting moving into a new house could be. She swore this moving had been more fatiguing than her previous to Tampa and even more fatiguing than when she had to move from Europe.

The first week of moving had been unbearable and Katie was aware she made Wade's life a living hell with all her growls and the sarcasm present in her words. The moving company was late with the delivery and the English woman found herself sleeping on the uncomfortable wooden floor for two nights in a row. The day after her body felt very sore. Her only lighten up was to comprehend that Wade was sorer than she was. Since the moving it was the only day she truly smiled and felt content about something.

With her hands on the hips, Katie fathomed the living room. Apart from the couch, the coffee table, and, of course, five unpacked boxes, it was much unfilled. The space still needed to be decorated.

The fireplace enchanted Katie. The last time a house where she lived had one incorporated was when she still was in England. However, while in England it could be enkindle due the long cold winter days, in Los Angeles she didn't conceive a reason to light it.

Realizing her sour mood, Katie thought a glass of red wine would be perfect to relax after a day unpacking. Also, it would prepare her for Wade's return that same night. Months ago she would feel eager to have Wade every day with her. Now all she wished was to see him far away from her. The less time she had to breathe the same air as him, the happier the German-born English felt.

She slowly paced on the way to the kitchen. It frightened her to live in this house because of its history, but she admitted it was a piece of art. Every division was more than just a room with all the perfect details on the walls, ceilings and windows. It was a piece of art that resisted over the years and it didn't seem to go anywhere any time soon. This house would still have a lot more stories to tell. Hopefully, no more tragic tales would haunt it.

The raven-haired woman shook her head in disbelief. A murder house! Who in their perfect sense would buy a murder house? Neighbors should be calling her and Wade crazy behind their backs for buying this place. In a matter of fact, she was calling herself crazy on a daily basis for allowing Wade to go through with this purchase. Instead of agreeing with it, she should have gone to speak with a lawyer to get free from her husband. She wouldn't waste more time in an unhappy relationship.

Why Wade felt fascinated to buy this house was something beyond her. She only went through with his idea because she wasn't in the mood to visit more houses when at the end of the day it would be sold during their divorce process. Maybe after it was over, she could return to England. There wasn't much holding her back to this country. She had lost more than a husband.

Reaching the kitchen, Katie opened one of the cabinets and inside it found the bottle of wine. With a glass filled with the red liquid, she leaned her body against the counter and scanned the place with her eyes.

The kitchen had a rustic appearance. She hadn't paid attention to the house seller when she described the division; she hadn't listened to a word the woman said until she spoke about the previous owners. However, she could tell that apart some of the domestic devices - they were all changed because Katie refused to use the same devices as people that were now dead -, the division had stayed intact. It looked exactly the same it looked seventy years ago. The counters had suffered minor alterations because of the fire - the house electrical installations had to be changed -, but they were still made of the original oak-wood and they were even marked by small risks probably done by the people who dwelled it over all those decades.

Her light blue eyes connected with the backdoor. If she opened that door to go outside, she would step in the place where one person was murdered and the other took his life. No matter for how long she would live in this place, she would never go outside. Wade may have enjoyed the idea of having a personal graveyard, but she didn't. The former WWE Diva hadn't concealed the idea yet - and she was one hundred percent sure that she would never do it.

- No woman should drink alone.

Katie choked in the liquid after being caught off guard by the voice. She searched for the person who spoke and found a woman standing on her feet in the middle of the space.

What was this woman doing in her house? And most important: how the hell did she get in? The main entrance was locked and she had ordered Wade to lock the backdoor because she didn't want to approach from that place.

- How did you enter? - the British woman stammered looking in the eyes the woman who had appeared inside the kitchen out of nowhere. People shouldn't be walking into houses that didn't belong to them and to scare the rightful owners as this woman did.

- By the this door, it was unlocked. - Katie took the mental note to murder Wade when he returned home in a few hours. - I'm your left-side neighbor. I hope you like these.

A straw basket filled with chocolate muffins was placed on top of the island counter. She had heard it was normal in American for some people to drop by the house of their new neighbors to offer food. However, the last time she moved in no one had brought offers and it hadn't even happened when she moved from England to a foreigner country. Third time the charm, right?

- Thank you. - Recovered from the fright from seeing the other woman, the raven-haired woman tried to be a good hostess. As much as she dismayed her current town and she didn't make plans of being friend with anyone, the last she could do after the muffins was to be polite with this woman. - I'm Katarina, but people usually call me Katie.

- I see you are from England, Katarina - the woman exclaimed, without presenting herself. Katie's accent always revealed her nationality. No matter how long she lived in this country, her accent would always remain. - It has been a while since someone lived here. Where is your husband? I was told a lovely couple moved in.

"Lovely" certainly wasn't the word used by the house seller to describe her and Wade as one. She was aware that she had showed a certain distance and wasn't properly nice neither to the woman nor to her husband. She even sent the woman a deathly glance.

- He is at work, but he will be home tonight. - Speaking about her husband always brought her bitter side to the surface.

After a couple of days off from his job, Wade left because to be part of some house-shows and signings. She had been all alone for three days and it was something she appreciated. As farther as her soon to be ex-husband was from her, the happier she would feel - she didn't want to deal with him. However, her contentment would come to an end when he stepped into the house by the front door that same night.

- Then if you are all alone, you should be more cautious and not to let any door unlocked. You don't want to suffer the same fateful destiny than the last owners. Poor things. It was such a shame.

Katie raised her plucked eyebrow. An unlocked door didn't have anything to do with the deaths of the previous owners. She wasn't into all the details, but a murder-suicide wouldn't be committed because of an unlocked door.

She thought twice about the idea and fought the grin that her lips wanted to draw. When this woman informed her that the door wasn't locked, she immediately thought about murdering Wade.

- You know what happened, don't you? It was an enormous tragedy. It broke everyone's heart.

- Yes, I know. It was a real misfortune that murder-suicide. It must have been a shock to everyone. - By the glance sent in her direction Katie figured out she had said a huge mistake.

- That's the story told by the police, but everyone knows they were both assassinated. The person who committed that unmerciful act was never caught and the officers declared a murder-suicide not to look bad. They were an adorable couple, so united. Everyone who truly knew them knows Anne would have killed her husband.

For a moment, the English woman thought she had heard wrong. A murder-suicide was after all a double murder and the killer was on the loose. The house seller wanted to foist them the house so badly that she only told half-story, hiding detail after detail.

- People can surprise us. Perhaps, they weren't as happy as everyone thought. - Her bitter side was the one to blame for the answer. Every time she thought or spoke about her husband the bitterness would be present. She thought that she and Wade were a good couple until the day she discovered more than she was willing to.

- Did someone surprise you lately?

Speaking about the troubles in her crushed marriage with a woman that she had just met and didn't seem very trustworthy was an idea Katie wasn't very fond of. This woman was her neighbor and she wouldn't tell her about her life so she could gossip.

- I'm sorry, but it has been a while since I had guests. - Turning her back, she walked to the cabinets. As a typical English woman she always had tea in the house. - Do you want something to drink?

Without collecting a response, Katie twisted her head and was surprised by an empty kitchen. The woman had disappeared as she had showed up and the only sign of her presence was the straw basket. It convinced her that the woman wasn't a product of her imagination.

She walked to the sink and poured down the wine. No drink in the World would calm her down anymore and no way in hell it would prepare to deal with Wade after the sunset.

Katie closed her eyes. It was so hard to believe in the last twists of her life. She was living in a murder house, was stuck in an unwanted marriage and now an insane neighbor surrounded her. She didn't want to envision what would happen next.

Out of nowhere, the acute sound coming from the pipes returned. Katie opened her eyes without believe that she was listening to it again.

First, Wade didn't lock the backdoor - even having knowledge of her apprehension to get closer of it - and now the pipes weren't fixed. She had asked him to take care of the house plumbing many times. Men could be so useful some times.

Following the annoying sound, which would end up giving her a major headache, Katie decided to figure out from which part of the house the sound was coming. It seemed from the attic, but she couldn't be certain. Then she would search for plumber in the area to call him and to do what Wade should have done. Did she have to do everything by herself? It was true that if you wanted something done you had to do yourself.

For someone who wanted to mend a wedding, Wade wasn't striving as much as he wanted to show.

* * *

><p>It was late night when Wade finally arrived home. The house was dark when he stepped inside it. Without taking a second he turned on the entrance hall light.<p>

His flight was one hour and half delayed. He didn't want to give reasons to Katie to attack him verbally and to accuse him of all the evil in the World. Nonetheless, it seemed even the flights were against him.

As much as Katie claimed that she didn't care about what he did, she would definitely ask where he had been to arrive so tardy. He would tell the reason - which was truthful -, but she wouldn't accept as true any word he had pronounced and the accusations would start. It would be another normal day in the Barrett's household.

- Katie? - Wade waited, but he didn't get an answer. The house was so quiet.

Leaving the luggage in the hall, he went to search for Katie. He understood she was fuming at him; however, he still cared about her and the sepulchral silence worried him. The Manchester native didn't want anything bad to happen to his wife. He committed mistakes, but he was still in love with her.

His search on the first floor was fruitless. All he found was an open bottle and an empty glass inside the sink in the kitchen; the only signs she had been at home. Nevertheless, it didn't mean she was still around.

When he reached upstairs, the master bedroom's lamps were turned on - the only lights which were turned on inside the entire house. Wade passed by the fresh-painted walls to check it. The macabre draws had disappeared under the white paint as Katie wished.

Reaching his destination, as the door was half-opened he ventured to enter. Only when he had already stepped into the room he remembered that Katie wouldn't be very pleased with his unannounced entrance.

- You are finally home - Katie exclaimed. Wade could swear she sounded happy for seeing him. It wasn't the reaction expected. Lately she never enjoyed his company.

Wade's eyes found Katie sat on the bed's edge wearing nothing more than a silk short robe. He blinked twice. For a heartbeat, he believed his mind was tricking him. The English man wasn't expecting a half naked Katie glad for seeing him when he arrived home. She would faster try to murder him than to seduce him.

She was angry at him when he left - for months, she was always angry at him - and buying this house had only increased her hate towards him. Three days had spent since he left to work, but Katie wouldn't have had a sudden change of heart. Or at least he thought she wouldn't...

Of course Wade wanted to reconnect with her and to have the relationship they had once before. This moving was all about that. But his wife's behavior was out of the blue.

- You are late - she whispered. On tiptoe, Katie approached her plump lips to his gradually. Wade hadn't felt her moving toward him and he was caught off guard when her sweet lips connected with his.

It was a chaste kiss at first, but then she turned it deeper and step-by-step he found himself being guided to be king-size bed. What happened to his wife and who was this woman?

- What are you doing? - Wade broke the kiss, but he didn't put distance between them. And even if he tried to push her away it wouldn't work because of her hands were firmly around his waist and wouldn't let him go anywhere.

The wrestler knew where it was going and he couldn't deny he didn't want it - it had been more than six months since they had sex. He wasn't made of steal and wasn't in position to stop it when Katie was all over him.

However, the woman with whom he has been living with was cold toward him. No way in hell she would be willing to have sex with him after months of accusations and odium. He hadn't done anything out of ordinary to change her mind and to forgive him.

- What do you think I'm doing? - Katie's hands ran thought his chest, inch-by inch, until they connected with his belt's buckle. Her fingers slowly unbuckled it. This woman's intentions were clear as crystal. They were obvious as soon as Wade entered in the room.

- Katie… - His words were cut off before he went further. She didn't let him speak.

- I forgive you. - Another intoxicating whisper was followed by one more kiss that this time Wade didn't break as he did before.

The words the English man wanted to listen to were pronounced once for all. Nevertheless, he felt a wave of doubt hitting him. It was so difficult to accept as true that she had forgiven him.

When the next day arrived, Wade would ask her what changed her mind; the reason that made her finally to forgive him. But for tonight…well, he would give in to her.

All the rational thoughts vanished from his mind. Katie was once again back into his arms. And that was all that mattered.


	3. The Aftermath

**A/N: **Thank you **Girl on Fire**, **Glamagirl**, **dashinginconverse**, **Dashings Destinty** and **Cenationxprincess** for reviewing the previous chapter. I'm not happy how this chapter turned - it seems a filler chapter -, but enjoy it. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three -<em> The Aftermath

The sleepy woman unhurriedly opened her eyelids revealing her blue eyes. It was morning and the first beams of sun were shooting through the dark curtains. It was a lovely day to be outside. Unfortunately, it would not be a great day for the German born. As soon as her eyes felt the beams of light touching them, a major pain pierced her head.

Quickly, Katie welcomed the darkness once again. The odd pain made her felt like she was on hangover and it was impossible. The fair-skin woman didn't remember to drink that much the previous day. It had only been one glass of red wine and she hadn't drunk it until the end because of the strange neighbor that appeared in the kitchen without being invited. How could her head being giving her such a hard time?

She counted till three and tried to get used to the strong light. The light beams shining through the curtains blurred her vision. It took her a few seconds to recover it and faster she wished it hadn't happened. The darkness was more pleasant than the light.

The master bedroom was the first division she arranged when the moving company arrived and it was far from looking as she left it. Some clothes were on the floor and others lost in the bed. She could only recognize as hers a silky robe. Under the sheets, she was naked. It was when she realized someone was lying in at her side.

Turning her body around, Katie covered her mouth with both hands to contain the surprise exclamation that wanted to run from it. She immediately jumped out of the mattress and landed her two feet on the ground. Picking up the creased robe from the wooden floor, she immediately covered her body.

Her eyes connected with the bed and the person who was still sleeping on it. Just a few seconds ago, she was lying there with Wade at her side. And most important she was lying there naked. She didn't need to be an Einstein to understand what occurred between her and her despicable husband.

Turning her head from the king-size bed, Katie closed her eyes and tried to remember how it happened. The question didn't abandon her mind. This night couldn't have happened; it shouldn't have happened. She wanted to get divorced, not to reconcile with her husband as her actions may have made him think. Whatever the German born did last night had been a huge mistake and it would certainly make Wade think she was willing to give him a second chance.

Carefully, Katie moved her feet to leave the master room. She didn't want to wake Wade up. To confront her husband after the previous night wild events didn't make part of her morning plans. She simply wanted to walk away without making a sound and then she would have time to think about it alone. However, the long-haired woman froze in the middle of the room when his voice echoed through the space. She hadn't left it soon enough.

- Good morning. - Wade certainly was in a better mood than his wife.

The former Diva didn't turn her head to stare directly at him. To look him in the eyes was something she couldn't do. She felt a tornado of emotions running through her body: anger, embarrassment, exasperation, remnants of love, resentment…They were too many emotions for the married woman to describe them all.

- Don't say another word and don't get closer of me - she warned when felt he was moving and probably was planning to reach her. It would be better for her -for them- if Wade kept himself away from her.

Katie still had to remember how exactly she ended up on his arms. It was blurry memory. If she was drunk Wade would have known and as much as she had low consideration when it came to her husband, she didn't believe he would have sex with her while she was in an intoxicated condition. He was portrayed as an evil jerk on TV, but he was a truly English gentleman in real life and he wouldn't take advantage of her. Or at least Katie though it about him. He had already fooled her once. Who could assure her that he wouldn't fool her over and over again?

- What is wrong? - Wade queried, feeling flabbergasted by her angry reaction. This wasn't the scenario he imagined to wake up when he felt her falling asleep in his arms many hours ago.

Katie wanted to laugh hysterically after listening to his question. What was wrong? Everything was wrong! How did he think what was wrong? How did he dare to ask her it?

For some abnormal reason she ended up naked on the bed with her husband and she had sex with him. And, most important, the English raised didn't recall how the hell it happened. Also, her head was giving her hard time; it was like she was on hangover. With the piercing pain she could barely think.

- Katie, what is wrong? - Wade understood this wasn't the same Katie that welcomed him home. This was the woman he got himself used to leave after wounding their marriage. He would be lying if he said he knew what was happening.

- I asked you not to say a word - Katie mumbled between her teeth. She was in the edge of breaking down. She didn't have emotional strength to deal with Wade right now. It was crystal clear she needed time to prepare herself for the confrontation.

The raven-haired woman sauntered to the bathroom without looking back and when she reached it, Katie slammed the door with all her strength. She needed some time alone to straighten her thoughts and to understand what happened the previous night.

In the bedroom, Wade was puzzled by his wife's actions. He didn't comprehend her aggressive behavior. Not after the last night warm welcome; not after telling him that she forgave him. Did she have another change of heart out of nowhere?

Wade let his body fall on the mattress. He wondered what happened in less than eight hours. Last night they were a couple once again and now Katie was back to the same woman he had been living with for the last six months and half.

* * *

><p>Her fingers were wrapped around a mug of hot tea. Katie was sat near the island counter and the hot drink was an attempt to calm her down and to heal her headache. Nothing was going right that day.<p>

Hour by hour she started remembering how well she and Wade got along in the bedroom. However, she was having a hard time remembering what happened after the female neighbor walked out of the kitchen; in a second she was in the kitchen and in the next one she was in a hot and steamy make-out session with her husband that soon enough turned into something more.

She felt ashamed of her behavior. It was hard to believe she behaved as she did. And the worst part was that the feelings she kept buried for so long were coming back to the surface. As much as he hurt her, the former WWE Diva couldn't put behind how she felt for him. She did bury those feelings, but they were still there and while Wade was around they wouldn't vanish. Under all the hate and repulsion for what he did there was the love she once felt for her husband.

Katie listened to steps approaching from the kitchen. He hadn't quit and no matter what he would speak with her. She inhaled a deep and long breath. It was time to stop running away and to face the consequences of her peculiar actions.

Wade had been trying to speak with her for the last few hours. The morning she spent it locked in the bathroom and the next hours every time he approached she paced to a different place without listening to him.

The Manchester born was stunned by her behavior after what transpired between them. He simply couldn't understand it. One moment she was throwing herself at him and telling that he was forgiven and the next she was infecting the house with her sour mood and keeping distance between them.

Their eyes connected -quickly, the woman swerved her eyes to the mug she was holding- and that time even with the knowledge of his presence Katie didn't move. She couldn't keep walking away; sooner or later she would have to speak about the previous night events.

- Can we talk? - The wrestler approached from the island counter to be closer of Katie. She didn't give him an answer and Wade decided it was the moment to finally query her about the last night. - Why did you forgive me?

It was a question that she didn't have an answer to give. She didn't forgive me - or, at least, she didn't remember forgiving him. The anger was still inside her body and this fury would never let her to forgive him.

- I didn't forgive you. - Her voice was cold, icy-cold. The German born English woman took a sip of her fresh-warm tea to win a few more seconds to recollect her thoughts. The conversation would not have a good end.

Wade raised his eyebrow. He had the right to be confused and the truth was that he couldn't understand another Katie's sudden change of heart. Last night he questioned himself too little about it - not only he wasn't made of steel, but he also wished their marriage to work again. Nonetheless, the English man had the morning and afternoon to debate it and he was searching for a few answers.

- What happened last night then? You told me you forgave me and then you…

- Wade! - Katie exclaimed and at the same time she cut him off. This time a dirty glance was sent in his direction and she stopped acting so nonchalantly.

She didn't need him to refer about a subject that was very fresh in her mind and that was puzzling her a lot. Also, she didn't wish to listen to that she was the one to blame for what occurred; she seduced him, not the otherwise. Of course, the otherwise wouldn't work out because while Wade wanted to give their matrimony a second opportunity, she craved for the end of it. His advances would be ignored.

- A woman can change her mind from a day to another. - As soon as the words slipped out from her mouth, Katie regretted them. That was not the kind of person she was and she would never be it.

- Not you Katarina. - Throughout four years he had time to meet his wife and her personality. Once an idea was stuck in her mind, it would take time to change. If he wasn't aware of it, perhaps, he wouldn't still battle for a broken marriage.

- Last night was lack of judgment. - And it had to be something more which she couldn't put her finger on. She was decided to leave her husband and it never crossed her mind not even once to reconcile. Perhaps, her last statement was a lie. In the beginning when she was feeling emotional and heartbroken she did think about giving her wedding a second shot; a divorce was the last of her thoughts back then.

An awkward silence occupied the space. Katie couldn't provide the answers the man standing at her front wished. She couldn't even provide them to herself. And Wade was too bewildered to go further with the talk.

The silence was maintained for minutes until the man decided to break it. He would rather listen to Katie yelling at him and rebuking all the time than deal with a quiet Katarina.

Wade decided it was best to change the conversation's theme. Whatever happened between them was something he would never understand. Last night she was willing to give a second shoot and now the German born was turning him down once again.

- I was talking about this house other day and our friends would like to see it.

It certainly wasn't the best subject to bring up. Katie cut all the relationships she had with the roster members after her released. The dark-haired man was the last person that tied her to the company she once worked for.

- Our friends? They are _your_ friends, not mine. - Not even one of the girls called her or tried to reach her when the management let her go. She had been the victim, but no one cared about her or stood by her side. They weren't aware of the reason she was fired, but knowing the reason or not knowing it they didn't show solidarity towards her.

Why should she welcome them in her house now? She wasn't fond of the dwelling, but she didn't wish it to be stepped by people who despised her - and she despised them back for remembering the losses she suffered six months ago. Perhaps Katie was exaggerating a bit when she used the word "despised". Nevertheless, some of her former coworkers gave her the cold shoulder when she was let go. She understood lies had been spread and she turned out the bad guy when she was the one to endure an emotional pain that not many would bear.

- Perhaps we should invite them over, like a normal couple would do. - He certainly wasn't selecting the correct words, but did he ever choose them? No matter what he said, Katie would get mad at him.

"Like a normal couple"? Right now they were far from being a normal couple and Katie didn't feel the obligation to pretend they were one. Those people that Wade mentioned wouldn't enter in her house.

- This marriage is a farce - Katie coldly stated. Their relationship didn't mean anything. All would be satisfactory if they followed different paths. - You better never to forget it because no matter what I'll never forget what you did.

- I'm trying to redeem myself. - He fought with himself not to raise his voice. It was so frustration to deal with Katie. She was always pushing him away. - I'm only asking for an opportunity. Is that too much to ask for? I already admitted it was a fucking mistake and I asked you for forgiveness.

Obviously it was too much to ask for because she wasn't willing to give it to him. He broke her heart and he made her suffer. This pain was stuck in her heart and it didn't seem to fade away any time soon. If Wade at least comprehended the pain he put her through…

- Katie, I'm trying, but you must give me an opportunity. - His fingers ran through his dark hair. It was hard for Wade to pronounce the next words. - I never meant to hurt you.

The married woman rose up to her feet. She was so tired of listening to him begging for an opportunity. And he didn't mean to hurt her? If he didn't want to hurt her, he shouldn't have done it. Did he expect her to jump of excitement if she had found about his mistake by another way? Either way he would wound her.

Katarina sauntered to the backdoor and gazed at the outside. Why would she give Wade a chance when he stole hers? He and his mistake took away from her the best gift she ever received and she couldn't have it back. A tear rolled down her light eyes. Why would the English man have her back?

Forgetting the murders since she was told about them by the strange neighbor, Katie stepped the backyard for the first time since the house was brought a week ago. She needed fresh air. And most important: she needed to stay away from Wade and all the questions and emotions his presence was bringing back to her core.


	4. Keep Bleeding

**A/N:** Thank you **Girl on Fire**, **dashinginconverse** and **Dashings Destinty** for reviewing the previous chapter. I know it took me a while to update this story, but hopefully you will enjoy the new chapter - some "secrets" are going to be revealed and there is a little surprise. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. As you know English isn't my first language.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four -<em> Keep Bleeding

The frustration was present in Katie's body. It was present in every single gesture she did and in every word she pronounced. She was frustrated with herself for not standing up and to impose her will; she was frustrated with herself for putting aside her beliefs.

By the second time in a row, the former Diva ended up agreeing with Wade's plans and to go further with them as much as she found them unpleasant. She would welcome his friends and try not to contaminate everyone with her sour mood. None of the tasks was easy to fulfill and to be truthful the English woman didn't mind being a bad hostess - once upon a time it bothered her. After all, she wanted to get the farthest away possible from those people, not to be friendly with them.

Taking a seat in front of the dressing table, Katie took a look at her image. The usual white features were paler even with the makeup; the long and curly hair fell to her shoulders. She wasn't looking her best, but she wasn't looking awful either.

She noticed the dress was a little tight. It had been a while since she worked out, so it wasn't supposed to be a surprise. However, not only the dress had been bought the previous month as through the last months it was the first time she noticed that her body had changed.

Maybe if she got fat Wade would finally let her go. Of course she wasn't expecting Wade to be so superficial and even with extra pounds on her, he would keep fighting for their wedding. He just didn't know when to quit.

A knock on the door echoed through the bedroom. The woman didn't need to take a glance at the door to know who was standing there. Every fifteen minutes he came to check on her - was he trying to make sure she wouldn't jump out of the window and to run away from the disagreeable dinner she cooked?

- Are you ready? - Wade asked after opening the door. His eyes fell on the woman that was staring at herself in the mirror.

She was looking flawless. To his eyes she always looked perfect. However, Wade wasn't going to praise her elegance because Katie would despise his commentaries. His praise didn't mean anything nowadays.

- Just a few more seconds. - She wouldn't hurry up because people were downstairs. Katie would take her time and it was better if Wade didn't try to rush her.

The happy married couple act wasn't going to work with the German-born English woman. During a couple of hours she would have to smile and to act as she was the perfect wife; as she and Wade shared a blessed union.

Katie closed her eyes. The night was going to be a disaster.

When she opened the eyelids, her light eyes found an unexpected image. A figure was standing behind her; a dark figure was being reflected by the mirror. The raven haired woman turned her face around. Astonishingly no one was inside the room. The figure had vanished in the air and she was alone. Certainly her eyes were playing tricks on her. The figure she saw brief seconds couldn't be real.

The night hadn't started yet and she already was being tormented by hallucinations. Perhaps it was a sign to make up an excuse and not to appear at the dinner. If she was feeling unwell no one, not even Wade, could obligate her to attend the get-together in her own house. Her sickness could even obligate the guests to leave sooner.

As pleasant as the plan sounded, the married woman wouldn't go on with it. She went through a trouble period and her marital problems with Wade weren't a very well hidden secret. She had to get out of the bathroom and to show she was a strong woman and nothing would take her down - it evidently was a lie; she had been taken down and she was still catching the pieces of the fall.

Her fingers pulled the dressing table's drawer, but not before glancing over her shoulder to be one hundred percent sure that Wade wouldn't come in once again. She took out of it a bottle of pills. They were prescribed seven months ago to help her to go through day after day without breaking down.

The pills weren't certainly going to make everything alright from a moment to another. They wouldn't heal the scars inside her mind. However, they helped her to cooperate with the deep marks left inside her body.

Rising up from the chair, Katie sauntered out of the master bedroom. She could listen to voices and the bell was ringing. She was clueless about how many people Wade invited. His circle of close friends was always larger than she expected.

* * *

><p>- This house is absolutely gorgeous. - Similar remarks had been whispered by his friends and work colleagues since they reached the house that night. All of them had been appreciated. All, but this one.<p>

The familiar voice caught Wade off guard. He twisted his body to make sure his senses weren't fooling him, as he dearly hoped so. Unfortunately, his wish wasn't granted and Kelly Blank was in fact inside the kitchen.

- What are you doing here? - The question slipped from his mouth when he recovered from the shock. Her presence was a surprise - a huge surprise. He didn't invite the blonde woman and it didn't cross his mind she could be in his home.

- You know I wouldn't miss this dinner for nothing in the world - she exclaimed smiling. Kelly slowly sauntered to Wade's side. Each step she gave, she was closer of Wade's body. - I came with Justin. He is such a nice guy.

He would murder Justin from bringing her. It was a fact that his friend didn't know the truth - and he could never know. The South-African and Kelly had been dating for a year; however, last time he heard, they weren't a couple anymore. His sources weren't reliable.

Seeing her closer, Wade gave a few steps behind. He wanted this woman far away from him. He didn't want to breathe the same air as she.

- I don't think he knows. He doesn't suspect anything. - If he knew, she certainly wouldn't be here and their relationship would over. Wade knew he would lose a friend, but it was better than have Justin angry at him than Kelly inside his house. - It has been a while since we spoke.

Step after step, Wade found himself trapped between Kelly and the kitchen counter. Her perfume reached his nostrils - the same scent that once he had learned to like, but now it was disgusting.

This situation was getting pathetic. How the hell did she trap him? He should have pushed her away instead of giving steps behind to create a distance between them that she always shorted.

- You shouldn't have come - Wade pronounced. He found his hands grabbing her arms before she had an opportunity to wrap them around his neck.

If someone saw them together…

- I hope I'm not interrupting anything. - The tension inside the kitchen increased when Katie's voice echoed through it.

It was hard to believe Wade invited her to come. Nevertheless, her husband always found ways to surprise, and disappoint, her.

She didn't care if it was visible that her light blue eyes were sending daggers in the other woman's direction. This woman didn't have the right to put the feet in her house. After all the damages she did, Kelly should be ashamed of showing her face.

It was too hurtful to realize her feelings for Wade were back to the surface. All the work burying them had been worthless. Since their love night that she was feeling her heart beating faster for someone who didn't deserve her. Catching her husband and Kelly alone in the kitchen made her feel jealous - a feeling she didn't appreciate.

While Kelly was smiling as they were old friends, the English man seemed a kid that had been caught skipping classes by his parents. Whatever was going on in the kitchen - in her kitchen - it wasn't supposed to be seen by her eyes.

- Katarina, you are looking great. - The WWE Diva wrapped her arms around Katie's body. The older woman raised her plucked eyebrow. Did this home-wrecker just hug her? Breaking apart, the young blonde was staring at the married woman with a victorious grin on her face. - Someone put some weight on.

The fair-skin woman forced a smile to show up. She didn't feel bad about a few pounds before, but now that this woman declared out loud that she gained them, Katie felt a bump inside her chest. Whilst she was bit uncomfortable in her dress, Kelly was looking fabulous inside a dress that fitted every curve of her body. It wasn't easy not to feel obsessed with her body.

And Wade was standing right there. Could it be more embarrassing? Katie would love to slap that woman to remove the plastic smile from her face. However, she didn't want anyone to know how she hurt her; she didn't want them to know that the other woman stole her husband.

- Justin is waiting for me.

As soon as the Florida native disappeared by the door, Wade spoke. Katie had to know he had nothing to do with the woman's presence. When he saw her in the kitchen, he was caught off guard. The English man would never allow that woman to put her feet in their new house.

- Katie, I don't know what she is doing here. I didn't invite her.

- This isn't the moment to speak about her. - It was never the moment to confront the past. Katie avoided it as much as possible. - If you actually loved me and wanted a second chance this woman wouldn't be in our house. You told me and convinced me that it was all over between you.

Wade would never understand the kind pain she was put through every time she confronted Kelly, every time she saw the other woman. It was hard to live together with her husband knowing he was the one to blame for her lose, however, it was even harder to deal with Kelly. She never showed signs of remorse and when the truth was unfold she took the chance to mock her. Until then, Katie hadn't seen how much the other woman disliked her.

- This was the first time I spoke with her in months - Wade exclaimed in his defense. It wasn't a lie, as Katie was probably thinking. He couldn't avoid seeing his past-lover because they worked together. Nonetheless, he didn't have to be polite or even change a word with her. The foolish affair took from him one of the most important people in his life.

- It didn't seem so. - The hurt woman turned her back without wishing to listen to another word. A picture was more worthy than millions words. Her eyes had seen them together and Wade couldn't twist the truth.

Katie passed by Kelly without believe she listened to her and Wade's conversation. She didn't meet her boyfriend as she told. The nerve the woman had. Haven't she done too many damages already?

This time he wouldn't let her go. Wade followed Katie, but before he could leave the kitchen Kelly was once again at his front. The two were face-to-face to Wade's dismay.

- Someone is angry. Your wife should chill down. - Whilst this woman was around, Katie wouldn't calm down.

- It would be better to everyone if you just left.

- I can't leave my beloved Wade alone. - She placed her hand on top of his chest. The gesture brought to the surface a frustrated man.

He wrapped his fingers around the woman's wrist with more strength than he intended. She was a playing a dangerous game and he wasn't going to be part of it. Kelly may have fooled him once, but she undoubtedly wasn't going to fool him again.

- Whatever happened between us is over. I want you out of life and if I see you near Katie again, I won't be gentle to you. - The words slipped out from his mouth before he thought twice about them. The dark-haired man never thought he would threaten a woman.

- Whatever happened between us? I thought we were fucking each other behind your wife's and my boyfriend's back. - The plastic smile etched across her face vanished. The game had just become more dangerous. - You didn't care about her when it happened. Or did you? Not once you told me that it was all over because of your stupid wife. If she hadn't found us, do you think we would be over by now?

- Get out of my house.

Wade turned his body and walked away without taking a glance behind. He didn't want to see her again. She wasn't the only to blame for the situation, but Kelly fed him with lies. He could never be with a woman as she after learning the truth about her; after realizing he still loved Katie and always had.

Kelly stood behind, her fists clenched. A torrent of wrath seized her. He would regret the way he treated her. For all these months, she kept her mouth shut, but tonight everything would be different. Wade's and Katie's marriage was going to end.

She moved her feet to walk out from the kitchen when her eyes caught a glimpse of the backdoor open. It was closed when she first entered in the room and neither Wade nor Kate opened it. Curious, Kelly moved near the door.

A figure - the same Katie saw in the bedroom hours before - appeared in the door glass. The blonde Diva felt shocked when noticed that it was walking to her. She twisted her body only to see that she was the only person in the kitchen.

She shook her head. Her imagination was playing tricks. It was better to return to the living room and to try to have Wade all for herself once again. Their conversation wasn't over. If he didn't want everyone to know the kind of man he is, Wade better to pay her attention or she would steal from him what rested of his broken marriage.

Before she left the space, one hand covered her mouth and then Kelly found herself being dragged to the backyard. The door slammed without making a sound at the same time that droplets of blood spotted the clean floor.

* * *

><p>The night didn't go as Wade expected. Of course his friends showed up and most felt enchanted by the house. However, the night was a catastrophe because of Kelly. If she hadn't appeared maybe it wouldn't have turned in a total disaster.<p>

Wade ran his fingers through his short hair. For love of God, Katie spent the rest of the night sending dirty looks at him and didn't mind smiling not even once. More than once someone asked him if she was feeling okay.

- It is cold outside. - An unknown voice intruded Wade's thoughts. Twisting his body, he saw an older woman standing right beside him. He didn't feel her approaching.

- Excuse me? - Who was this woman and why was she speaking with him? At this moment he wasn't feeling like being polite with anyone.

- It is cold outside, Mr. Barrett - she repeated, adding Wade's last name. Her lips offered him a beam that the English man couldn't stop himself from thinking it was false. - It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have spoken with your wife and she is a very lovely woman.

At least, Katie hadn't lost her manners and she still had the capacity to treat some people gently. He wished to be one of these people. Why didn't she see he was trying to make things right?

- I see you received friends. They must have loved the house. - Wade simply nodded. He wanted to be alone. He wasn't in the mood to chit-chat. - But I saw a young woman leaving earlier. I hope it is everything fine with her. I saw blood

Wade raised his eyebrow. No one has left earlier and as far as he knew no one got hurt. As much as he wished Kelly to walk away, he found her staring at him once after the kitchen events. He had spent the night avoiding Justin because she could show up at any second and to say something wrong.

- How did she look…- The question wasn't finished. When his eyes connected with the place where the woman was standing, Wade didn't see her. He looked around, but didn't find a sign of her.

Shaking his head, Wade sauntered to his house. He went for a walk to refresh his mind, but instead he returned home with more troubled thoughts. He didn't know if he should rely on the woman's words - if someone got hurt, he would have known. He didn't know if she was real or if his head was playing tricks on him.

This night had to come to an end soon.

Without delay, the wrestler made his way to the first floor. He was caught off guard by Katie who threw a pillow to his arms. With the object on his hands, Wade sent her a puzzled look.

- I prepared the guest room while you were out. You will find it more comfortable than my bed, but it may be a little colder.

Every time Wade came home through the last month and half, she let him sleep in the master bedroom with her because the furniture for the other rooms hadn't arrived yet. They shared the same bed because Katie didn't find the energy to order him to sleep on the cold and uncomfortable floor every night. She was angry and wanted to see him suffer, but the returning feelings didn't let her hurt him as much as she wished. Most of the nights, she would wake up and sat on the armchair staring at him. She wasn't fond of the proximity between them - especially after the latest events.

Nonetheless, tonight was going to be different. The guests room was ready. Wade didn't have to sleep on the floor nor with her. Until seeing him with Kelly in the kitchen, the former WWE Diva didn't think about banishing him from the master bedroom. The image of the two brought back memories that she wanted to keep away from her mind.

- Nothing happened between us. I didn't know she was here - Wade spoke, understanding the reason Katie was so mad; the reason she was banishing him from the bedroom.

- I'm so tired of all your lies - the woman whispered. Her eyes connected with Wade's and he saw how sick and tired she was of him, of the situation they were living. - Does Justin know?

Of course Justin didn't know. Katie had watched the South-African and Kelly days after she found the affair between her and Wade. He wasn't aware of the bitch he was dating and his eyes revealed she was in love with her. She recognized that look. It was the same look she once had when stared at the man standing inches away from her.

- I told you before and I'm going to tell you again: I didn't know she was here. I didn't know she would come.

- You betrayed me and you betrayed one of your best friends. You are despicable Wade. - Katie turned her body and moved to the master bedroom.

Sometimes it was better for Wade to shut up than proceed with an unwanted conversation. The truth he wanted to avoid so badly would slip from Katie's lips.

- How long will it last? - He lost his grip. His blood was boiling. - When will you let me to fix our marriage? Katie, I'm beginning you for a second chance.

- When I forget the whore you fucked, perhaps I'll let you fix a marriage that can't be saved - the raven-haired yelled. The blood in her veins pumped faster and faster. - For God sake, she was in our house today and I must confess I felt I was reviving the same when I found you two in the kitchen.

He had showed her that Kelly was part of the past. He worked hard to show he wanted to give their wedding a second chance. Nothing he did was good enough for Katie. At this point, it seemed Kelly was an excuse to push him farther. If she loved him as he loved her, Katie would reflect about giving him an opportunity. She would want to save their marriage.

- This isn't about Kelly anymore. You aren't willing to give me a chance.

- Wade we only still married because you refused to sign the divorce papers when I handed them to you months ago.

After crying until it was hard to breathe, Katie went to a divorce lawyer. Wade had the divorce papers on his hands and he ripped them. If it wasn't for him, they would be divorced by now and the discussions would be over.

Katie started feeling dizzy. The unbalanced walk didn't go unnoticed by her husband. Wade understood his wife wasn't feeling well and tried to reach her. Nonetheless, the fair-skin woman didn't let him and entered inside the master bedroom.

She slammed the door and then locked it to make sure Wade couldn't enter. Her body clashed on the mattress. A sudden sleep took over her. As soon as Katie closed her eyelids, she was absorbed into the darkness. His words reached her mind; however they were nothing but confusion.

- Katie? Are you okay? Open the door, Katie!


	5. Haunting

**A/N:** Thank you **Girl on Fire**, **DashingsDestiny**, **Glamagirl**, **dashinginconverse**, **CelticPrincessx3** and **cheyenne** for the lovely reviews. I apologize for taking so long to publish a new chapter. Blame my stupid writer's block. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistaked. English isn't my first language. Enjoy it! ;)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five -<em> Haunting

A knock on the door echoed through the Barrett's mansion - a house of that size could only be named a mansion. Both dwellers listened to it, but neither of them went to open the front door. It was early morning and the shattered couple had no idea of whom could it be.

After the second annoying knock, Wade placed on the kitchen's counter the ice pack he was holding against his elbow and went to answer the door.

Since the get-together in the house, his marriage with Katarina had followed a harsher path. Wade found himself many times wondering about the divorce and if it wasn't a good idea to give up and put an end to the unhappy marriage. There was nothing to save after his attempts to receive a second chance.

Kelly was just like a curse. A curse he had brought to his and Katie's life. Maybe if the woman hadn't showed up at the dinner, his relationship with Katarina would be a bit better by now.

Pain ran through his body, bringing him back to Earth and forcing him to leave his thoughts behind. A few weeks ago he injured his elbow - he was diagnosed a partially broken elbow - and it meant he was out of road for the next few months. He wasn't happy with the injury, but Katie was more annoyed with the situation than he was. If they shared a conventional marriage, he would have thought that she was worried about his wealth. Nonetheless, after the last eight months the English man was aware that Katie was obsessed because she would have to deal with him at home more than she expected to.

Due to his crazy working schedule and her release, they hardly spent time together since she found him with Kelly. Now they would spend hour after hour bumping into each other even though the house had many divisions. His wife clearly wasn't fond of his presence twenty-four hours per day.

And, let's face it, after the dinner the former Diva was less and less happy with him and his actions. His situation with Katie only got worse since that ill-fated day. She was acting weirder than it was usual since the God damn dinner. He didn't know what to do anymore to fall on her good graces.

With his good arm Wade opened the house's door to find two police officers standing at the entrance. The presence of them caught the man off guard.

- How can I help you? - The British accent revealed Wade's shock. It didn't cross his mind that the police would be at his door. Now, if it was a divorce lawyer, he wouldn't be as surprised. He wouldn't be surprised at all to tell the truth.

- Are you Wade Barrett? - one of the men queried. Of course, he was already aware of whom the person who opened the door was.

- Yes. May I know why do you ask?

- Can we come in? It will be better if we speak in private. - He didn't want to let them come in, but if the conversation was serious than it was better to speak with those two men inside his own house than under the sunlight where everyone could see.

The wrestler guided the two officers to the living room. Although he and Katie had moved to the house more than two months ago, the house rooms were still filled with carton boxes unpacked. The living room was no exception and Wade couldn't offer them a place to seat.

- I apologize for the mess. My wife and I had just moved in. - The English man turned his body to the two men. They shared concerned expressions. - Can you tell me now what is going on?

- Miss Kelly Blank disappeared a week ago. She was last seen in this house during a dinner. - Wade's jaw almost dropped. Did he hear correctly? Was Kelly missing? - She sent her boyfriend, Mr. Gabriel, a message saying that she wasn't feeling okay and would return to their hotel room fifteen minutes after arriving. However, she was never at the hotel. She never made to it.

Wade raised his eyebrow. How could Kelly have left fifteen minutes after putting her feet inside the house, if he had seen her when it was close eleven? He didn't see her leaving, but it certainly wasn't fifteen minutes after her arrival.

- Is there something you can tell us about that night?

- I barely saw Kelly that night - Wade answered. Of course, he had spoken with her in the kitchen, and even caught a glance of the woman through the dinner. It was a situation that went against the evidence. Nonetheless, he didn't desire to discuss with the officers the theme of their conversation. He wasn't going to tell them about their affair.

- Can we speak with your wife?

- Do you really have to speak with my wife? - That was definitely an appalling idea. It would be a better idea if these men turned his back and walked away. Nevertheless, instead of seeing his wishes come truth, he simply received odd glances from the officers. He sighed and spoke again: - She has been feeling sick lately.

It wasn't a complete lie. The dark-haired woman hadn't been feeling well. Not only she had been pale - more pale than it was usual - as she threw up. When he asked what was going on, she sent him a dirty look and told it was something she ate. He felt astonished when she didn't yell that he had nothing to do with it.

After speaking with Katie, the police officers or would think he was the responsible for Kelly's disappearance or Katie would take the blame for it. He hadn't told them about the affair and Katie wouldn't take a second to share it along with the hate she feels towards the other woman.

- If she was present at the party, of course we need to speak with her. She may have vital information.

Vital information? Yes, the German-born had a lot of information to give and that information would surely put one of them - maybe both - under these officers' radar. Without forgetting that his affair with Kelly would come to surface and it would be an unpleasant situation to everyone involved.

- Sure - Wade said feeling defeated. He couldn't avoid the meeting between his wife and these men. Katie wouldn't like to deal with two officers asking her about Kelly. Every time the blonde's name was said, his wife lost her temper. - I'm going to call her

He went upstairs where Katie was in the master bedroom. Before his knuckles hit the wooden door, Wade inhaled a deep breath. The announcement was difficult to share. He was lucky if walked out of the bedroom alive.

* * *

><p>This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. No way could this be real. Katie closed her eyelids, without believing in what her eyes were seeing: a pink line on the pregnancy test. It meant she was pregnant and she couldn't be pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant again. It was physically impossible.<p>

The woman took a deep and long breath, forcing herself to stay calm. Eight months ago she was confronted with the fact that she would never be a mother. The doctors told her that she could never bear a child again after the bloody miscarriage she suffered.

The miscarriage was something she never told Wade. As he had never learned about the pregnancy, a baby loss would never cross his mind.

It had all happened when she caught her husband with Kelly. That morning before discovering Wade's betrayal, Katie had found out about the unexpected pregnancy. A baby wasn't part of their present plans back then; however, a child was always a hypothesis in the near future - the two had discussed the matter and both wished to be parents someday - and the dark-haired woman couldn't say that she didn't feel joyful with the astonishing news. She felt thrilled. It was one of the happiest moments of her life.

After leaving the medical appointment that confirmed the pregnancy, Katie caught the first flight to meet her husband. She desired to tell him face-to-face about the pregnancy. It would be such a huge surprise.

Nonetheless who ended up being surprised was she when found her husband on top of another woman. That woman was no other than Kelly Blank. While Wade showed sorrow, Kelly acted as she didn't do anything wrong; as she wasn't sleeping with a married man. The smile the blonde Diva sent in her direction when she walked into the hotel bedroom and caught her with Wade still haunted Katie's memories. That woman was a heartless bitch who didn't deserve compassion. She deserved to be hurt; she deserved to have her heart and life shattered.

Without allowing Wade to give her explanations - what could he tell after the scene her eyes witnessed? - Katie ran into the elevator to get the farthest away from him. The metallic doors closed and at the same time her body experienced a pain like any other she had ever felt.

Only when she got into a taxi, Katie saw the blood spotting her jeans. She ordered the taxi-driver to take her to the nearest hospital. However, it already was too tardy to save the unborn child. In the hospital, the English woman learned that she suffered a miscarriage.

After a night under observation because of all the blood she lost, the female wrestler received dreadful news from the doctor: she would never be able to be a mother again. Her womb would never carry another child.

Katie's broken heart was once again broken and this time permanently. One of the happiest moments in her life turned out to be one of the worst moments. She lost everything that day.

The former Diva would never forgive Wade for inflicting her so much pain. He had damaged her beyond the reparable and in his crazy quest to get them back he didn't take a second to realize it.

How did he never understand that there could be another reason behind the distance that she put - and still was creating - between them? Not only he broke her trust as he took from her the opportunity of being a mother.

But now it seemed she was expecting once again. It was impossible for her to be pregnant. The doctors told her vehemently that her body couldn't bear another pregnancy. How wrong the doctors were…

The English woman took another deep and long breath. Now she understood the reason that the dress was tight, the nauseas and, most important, the reason that she passed out after the dinner party the previous week.

- _He is mine._ - A voice inside the bedroom whispered. The voice was vaguely familiar.

Katie glanced over her shoulder, feeling a shiver running through her spine. The bedroom was empty. It seemed the temperature had dropped. The pregnancy could explain the other two symptoms, but not hearing voices. Was her mind playing tricks?

- B_itch, that baby is mine._ - The scream echoed through the master bedroom. Katie covered her ears. The high pitch was making her head pounding. Out of nowhere, the scream came to an end.

The former Diva's heart was beating fast. She was feeling scared. She couldn't explain what went on. What had just happened? A knock on the door startled Katie even more. She almost jumped from her seat.

- May I come in? - Wade asked, rolling the doorknob. The door was unlocked and at any second he would enter. After the last events, the pregnant woman would lie if she said his presence didn't reassure her.

Quickly, Katie hid the pregnancy test under the bed-sheets. It wasn't her wish to Wade to see it and then to figure out that the night they spent together - only God knows why she let it happen - originated an unborn child.

- What do you want Wade? - She controlled her voice. She didn't want Wade to realize how frightened she was feeling at the moment. If she told him what had happened, he would think she was insane.

- Two police officers are in the living room waiting to speak with you. - She sent him a suspicious look. What were two officers doing in her house? - It seems Kelly has disappeared and she was last seen in our house. They just want to know if you saw anything that can help them find where she is.

Katie rose up from the mattress. This woman was haunting her life. If she wasn't flirting with her husband in her kitchen, she had to disappear in her house. Couldn't the young blonde woman just leave her alone?

- The only thing I saw was my husband and his mistress sharing a suspicious talk in my new kitchen. Do you think I can tell them that?

If she revealed the nature of her husband and Kelly's relationship, Wade was going to turn into a suspect. Right now, it wasn't the best time for the English man to be put behind bars because his former lover vanished from Earth. And, even though, he hurt her badly, she didn't want to carry the guilt of putting him behind bars.

With a baby on the way, it was going to be harder to convince him to sign the divorce papers. She had to take a chance while the bump wasn't still showing - of course that first she still needed to go to a medical appointment because her mind wasn't one hundred sure of the pregnancy. Could someone blame her?

- Can you at least talk with them for Justin? He is worried-sick. - Katie would never do anything for him. But maybe if he mentioned Justin, she would do it. - I thought you liked the guy.

- I thought you liked him too, but look what happened. You screwed his girlfriend. - With a vindictive smile, Katie strolled out of the bedroom. As soon as she finished the talk with the officers, she could go to a clinic or to a hospital.

Whatever the German-born woman had in mind, it wasn't good. Why did he suspect that the police officers would end up putting him behind bars after Katie's declarations? A scorned woman was capable of the unimaginable. And, this scorned woman wanted revenge.

Distracted, Wade tripped on a box placed on the floor. He stared at it confused, asking himself from where it had appeared. He would swear that the box wasn't there when he first arrived at the bedroom. Or was it?

Knelling on the floor, Wade picked up the box lip. He was inches away from closing the box when a dark picture inside it called his attention. The English man stared at it, very surprised to make a move.

It couldn't be? Or could it be?

Katie would slay him if he touched her belongings. These days she would slay him for doing anything and nothing. However, if his suspicions were right - and Wade was one hundred percent sure that they were - he couldn't avoid the picture.

Without thinking twice, the English man gently grabbed the item not to fold it. It was an ultrasound, as he suspected since he set his eyes on it. And, it belonged to his wife. Her name was written on it. What was Katie hiding from him? Did she have a child before they met? So many questions popped out inside his mind.

His eyes scanned the picture, stopping on the ultrasound's date. Its date astonished Wade. He wasn't sure of how to react. The baby in the ultrasound belonged to him.

Eight months ago Katie was pregnant. Eight months ago when she discovered his affair with Kelly she was pregnant with their child. The baby could only be his. Eight months ago… By now he could be a father and he had no clue.

It seemed he wasn't the only person with secrets; Katie had her own secrets too; secrets that involved a child.

Wade stood up and made his way out of the bedroom. Katie had a few explanations to give him. No matter what she was going to tell him what happened with the baby. He had the right to know. Katie had to tell him the truth.


End file.
